


Macaroni Union

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: When a misreading occurs, the pasta-bilities for puns increases.





	Macaroni Union

**Author's Note:**

> My friend misread Marconi Union as Macaroni Union and inspiration took root. Here's the song by them if you're interested: [Weightless](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UfcAVejslrU)

**Author's Note:**

> The first picture shows Luigi and Daisy in wedding attire and holding hands. Daisy is carrying a bouquet full of spaghetti. The next picture elaborates, with the bouquet marked as "Spaghetti..." with, "They have fancy bouquets now that split into multiple flowers. This is messy."
> 
> The third picture lists a soup, "Wedding soup, an Italian dish! (Veggie and meat soup)" a brand pasta box in priest attire, "Pastor Pasta," and a depiction of a 100-layered lasagna ("Yes, this exists.")
> 
> The last picture is a paraphrased conversation in text speak bubbles. Red is her, blue is me.
> 
> Red: "That song was great. Thanks!"  
> Red: "But I read it as Macaroni Union."  
> Blue: "'Macaroni Union' XD'"  
> Blue: "That's what you'd call a Luigi/Daisy marriage."  
> Blue: "That's amazing. I'm naming my next Luigi/Daisy fic 'Macaroni Union.'"


End file.
